Senior Year
by LemonyFuckIt
Summary: Bella Swan has been with Jacob Black since freshman year. She's head cheerleader he's the star football player and now is the start of their senior year. A new kid comes to high school and takes Bella by surprise. All human. DISCLAIMER: ALL RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Every recognisable character belongs to Stephanie Meyer! Her town, my houses!****  
**

**I want to say this before we go ahead. Everyone is perfect, maybe not by the standards society has lay forth, but you are. Every flaw you accept is another step to becoming perfect to yourself. Every flaw you have, is what makes you perfect to everyone else! You have curves? WORK THEM. You have freckles? They're a sign of beauty. You have a few spots? Good, means you're not a china doll! Your thighs touch and jiggle? FABULOUS, SHAKE THAT ASS AND SHOW IT OFF! Your chestes aren't big enough? Good! Least you don't bruise your chin when you run! They're too big? More cushioning during a massage! Who doesn't love that!?**

I just wanted to say this cos I don't think anyone says it enough and I know how much Bella and Edward make me feel like I'm a potato!

**Well here ya' go!**

* * *

I spent the whole morning getting ready and prepped for school. My chestnut locks were not working with me and had to be forced into a high pony tail. I tried my best to pull together my outfit, and just opted for my black shorts and a white tank top with my converse and black knee highs. I grabbed my bag and headed for the stairs.

"Bells, honey, come on I'll drop you off at school," my father calls from the kitchen.

"On my way daddy!" I stepped on the floor of the hallway and smiled at him as he stood in the doorway holding the door open. "You ready for your first day back at work?" I step past him as I wait for his response. My father was the head pediatrician at some big ass hospital in the city, he always worked overtime through the year so he could pull an extra two weeks off on top off his 2 week vacation, just to spend some of the summer with me while I wasn't in school. I loved my father immensely, it was just me and him and my brother after my mother died and I never minded. Sure I wanted him to be happy and I wouldn't have a problem with him having a girlfriend, but he always seemed content with it just being us, so I never really brought it up.

"Sure am, you ready for your first day back at school?" He opened the passenger door as I nodded.

"Yup! I've missed Jess and Lauren! Can't wait to catch up with them!" I smiled and took my seat in daddy's Porsche. I loved this car, it was a nice glossy black and the interior was leather. It was just divine. It wasn't like my car, which was a new shiny blue Vanquish from my father, but it was still pretty awesome. We were quite a well off family, we kind of had more money than anyone really needed and it was all from inheritance and trust funds and daddy's job as well as, but we mainly used our money for what we needed or for presents like my car, we weren't really into showing it off, sure we had a nice house but it was my mothers and she loved this house with a passion, so we kept it.

My father took to his drivers seat and started up the car. "Well I'm sure they'll have plenty of gossip, they usually do," my father mumbled, he was never a fan of Jess and Lauren, they were like the town gossipers and always had a rumour to spread so they weren't really liked by the parents, but they were my best friends so my father had to deal with them. I just shook my head at his ramblings and leaned back in my seat. When we finally pulled up to school and gave my father his kiss on the cheek and waved him goodbye on my way to Jacob. Jacob was one of the jocks, he was a total babe and a complete sweetheart to me. I'd been with him since I joined the cheer-leading squad back in my freshman year. It was just law of the school that myself -the head cheerleader- and the football star we're going to get together, it was just expected really. It was also law that the head cheerleaders were the top of the high school food chain and unless you were leaving school, that's how it stayed.

I stepped into Jacobs awaiting embrace and kissed his cheek. "You ready for senior year, baby?" He questioned, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. I wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked forward towards Jess and Mike who were basically all over each other.

"I am! Can't wait to start practice, need to get toned back up again,"I sighed as I looked down at myself. "I think no practice for the summer has had its effect on my ass, does it look bigger to you?" I turned my head to get a good look at my backside and frowned slightly.

"Bells, you look perfect as always, stop worrying, you're fine," He plated a quick kiss on the corner of my mouth as we reached Jess and Mike. "Alright kids, calm it down, lets not start senior year with a baby!" Jacob chuckled as Jess shot him a dirty look.

"Hey, you've seen Bella almost every day this summer, I haven't seen my baby since the start of the damned holiday and I'm happy to see her, deal with it fucker." Mike grinned and pulled Jess to his side. He extended his arm out with a grin, "speaking of Bella, come here, missed my second favourite girl!"

"Aw Mike, missed you too!" I gave him a quick hug and smiled at Jess before she took my hand and pulled me off.

"We'll see you boys later! We have girl things to talk about!" She squealed as she towed me along. "Bella I've missed you! Tell me about your summer!"

"It was the same as always really, spent it in the sun, went out with dad, finally gave into Jake, went fishing, read books," I giggled when I saw her jaw hit the floor at my confession.

A hint of anger seemed to swirl in her eyes, and she crossed her arms. "You two did it?" Just as the question left her lips the bell rang and everyone was suddenly in a rush to get to first period.

"I'll talk more about it at lunch, gotta get to first period!" I kissed her cheek and turned to walk to my first class.

The day went by pretty quickly and talk of a new kid was spreading like wild fire, I had yet to meet the new addition and by lunch everyone was talking about the new kid. From what I heard it was a boy and no one knew his first name, but his last name was Masen, all the girls seemed to want to jump him before they knew him and all the boys hated him because they're girlfriends drooled when he walked past. When the bell for lunch rang myself and Lauren were heading to the cafeteria, we were chatting about the holidays and how she'd gone to New York for the summer, and about the new kid. Out of nowhere someone bumps into me and I end up on my arse, numerous hands reach out to help me up, and I accept the first one I see. "Thank you," I murmur. Then I look up. My eyes scan up from the hand I'm holding, to an arm, then a shoulder, then a neck...and then a God. This must be the new kid.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Holy shit am I sorry!" Oh that voice.

I forget to breathe and pick up my jaw when Lauren nudges me with a giggle. Then I snap out of the trance this stranger seemed to have stuck me in. "I-I'm fine, no harm done." I looked back down at our hands and notice they're still joined, so I yank mine back, trying to be polite about it. "You must be the new boy," I point out. _Well duh Bella, you've never seen this sex beast before, of course he's new._

He nods once with a slight smile. "Yeah, Edward Masen. You are?"

_I am? Whats my name again...Billy? _"Bella!"I blurt out a bit to loudly. "Oops, sorry." I internally cringe at myself. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Sorry again about putting you on your arse, any way I can make it up to you?" His smiles grows and it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

I shake my head and try to smile back. "No, I'm good, but if you want, you can come sit with us? Meet some new people. Oh! This here is Lauren Mallory." I gesture towards Lauren who seems to be lost in her thoughts. I nudge her with my elbow and she snaps out of it. "Like I said this is Lauren," I shake my head and laugh a little, I know full well what she was thinking about.

Lauren's face turns about 7 shades of red, but the she flips her hair over her shoulder and reaches out her hand for Edward. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

He accepts her hand and gives it a slight shake, much to Lauren's disappointment it seems. "You too, Lauren." I notice his eyes never really leave mine as he speaks to her, which was kinda strange I guess. But I couldn't bring myself to feel uncomfortable, I was fascinated by his eyes, they were like a forest, so many shades of green in two orbs, it was mesmerizing. "Well now the introductions are over, shall we head to the cafeteria?" He pointed over his shoulder wit his thumb and hooked his arm, as if waiting for someone to link their with his, which Lauren happily did. His enthusiasm faded a little when she did, which was a bit weird. But we walked on anyway.

As soon as I spotted Jacob at our usual table, I practically skipped over to him and planted myself in his lap. "What did you get for me today, baby?" I kissed his quickly and scanned the tray before us.

"Nothing from here, but I did bring you in a chicken salad, 'cos I know my princess loves it!" He grinned smugly at his little triumph when I squealed and opened the tub containing his homemade chicken salad. I've loved this since he first made it me, I don't know what he put in it but it was delicious. I grabbed the fork from the tray and took a bite, moaning as it hit my tongue. "And I love when my princess makes those sexy little noises when she's got something good in her mouth," Jake whispered near my ear.

"Jakey!" I blushed when I swallowed my mouthful. I let out a giggle and kissed the tip of his nose. I looked at out table and everyone was chatting among themselves. Lauren was talking to Edward, or at least trying to, he wasn't really focusing on her, he had his eyes on my salad. "You want to try my Jakey's salad? Best thing you'll ever eat, I swear to you!" I grinned as Jake chuckled against my shoulder.

Edward looked up and his eyes narrowed slightly then widened again. "No I'm good, thanks though." He said dully. What was with this guy?

"Bells, you haven't introduced me to the guy you're trying to feed my salad too," Jake smiled softly. He took the hand that was rubbing circles on my thigh and extended it out. "Hi there, I'm Jacob Black, nice to meet you newbie."

Edward just nodded. "I'm Edwar-"

Before he could finish, the door to the cafeteria flew open. "Wheres my little sister at?"

"Emmett!" I squealed. I jumped off of Jacobs knee and ran over to my big brother. "You're home!" I wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around the big lump that was my brother. Emmett was huge, he was always a muscly guy, he could make Jake look scrawny, and it didn't help that Emmett was like 6'5, but I loved the beast. He wasn't even due home from England for a month but I didn't care, he was back after 6 months away. "I've missed you so much! How was it? Did you have fun? Wheres Rose? Wheres Ali and Jazz? Aw I'm so glad you're home!"

"Calm your horses Bells! Can I sit down first! Come on!" He flung his arm round my shoulders and we walked back to the table where all the usual 'hey's!' were done. Then he turned to Edward. "You're in my seat." I saw Edward's eyes widen as he took in the sight of Emmett and he practically jumped out of his seat. Emmett burst out laughing and patted his back, which I knew would wind Edward, purely because Emmett didn't recognize his own strength most of the time. "Man, I'm kidding, sit yourself back down! I take it you're a friend of Bella's? Nice to meet you man, I'm Emmett, big brother to this shrimp," he jerked his thumb in my direction, "and all round legend, and you are?" He took a seat between Jacob and I, which I knew was intentional, he never really liked Jake, neither did my dad, they only started showing their dislike towards him recently though, up until about 7 months ago, they hid it pretty well.

"I'm Edward Masen." This time Edward was the one to extend his hand out and Emmett shook it happily. "Nice to meet you too Emmett."

The rest of lunch was spent chatting about everyone's plans, some how Jake had managed to switch round places with Emmett, which I didn't mind, but as I talked to him, I could feel eyes on me, one pair of eyes seemed to never leave, and it was a bit unnerving. When the bell for 5th period rang, I grabbed my bag, gave Jake and Emmett a kiss on the cheek and hurried out of the cafeteria, I could still feel eyes on me, it felt like whole school was watching me.

I finally reached Biology, every seat was taken when I got there though. The only one left, was next to newbie. I didn't really care, I just plopped down next to him. Usually Tanya Evans sat where newbie sits but it looks like she changed classes. The rumour mill said she had left school altogether. I couldn't blame her, poor girl got knocked up about 7 months ago at a keg party and she hadn't been seen since. I shook my head at the stupidity of some people. I tried to focus on the class but no matter how hard I tried to focus, I always seemed to get distracted. I finally just gave up and pretended to listen, I was pretty much ahead of the class already so I doubt I was missing much. I took to doodling in my notebook for the lesson, it was only when the bell rang and I looked carefully at what I had drawn, did I notice, two multi-shade green pools staring back at me from my notebook.

_Oops._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Her park, my swing.**

Thought I'd get another chapter out for y'all!

* * *

It had been a week since meeting Edward and I found that he fitted in quite well with our friend group, well, I mean he only really ever talked to Emmett. Those two were like best friends already! One thing they shared was their distaste for Jacob. I don't know who Edward thought he was, he didn't even really know Jake, but it seemed like every time he looked at Jacob, his eyes were tinted with hatred. Everyone of my friends seemed to have the same look though, I wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

I was relieved when Alice came back to school, she was another best friend and she was dating Emmett's best friend Jasper, I loved her like another sister, as did I with Rose, Emmett's college girlfriend. Alice seemed to be the only one able to tolerate Jake. That relief was short lived of course. One lunch when Alice was talking to Jake, Jess and Lauren asked for a word and they'd gone outside, when they'd come back in, Alice looked about ready to kill, then she took one look at me and burst into tears and ran out. _What the fuck_. I tried to ask what I'd done wrong but everyone was telling me I hadn't done anything.

I was finally fed the fuck up. Jacob was being nothing but sweet and they were all acting like everything he did was criminal.

I sat waiting for one of them to give him another foul look, and low and behold, it was Edward that glared at him when all Jake did was brush a stray strand of hair behind my ear. And then I snapped. I stood up and pushed my chair backwards.

"What the fuck is wrong with you all? Why is it that every time any of you look at Jacob all you give him is glares and hate? He's done nothing wrong and you're all suddenly acting as if he's killed a nun! Even you!" I pointed to Alice. "You were fine with him until you and Jess and Lauren went outside, the you come back in and look about ready to kill him! Then you cry when you look at me! What have I do? Why do you all hate me and Jake? Tell me!" I met the eyes of every person at the table and waited for a response but it was quiet. "Well? What do you all have against us?"

"We don't have anything against _you,_Bella," Edward spoke softly.

"Who the fuck are you to have an opinion! You've been here a week! There is no way in a week that Jake has done something to deserve you're hate!" I spat at him. His eyes softened and he let out a small sigh before standing up.

I followed him with my eyes, watching as he picked up his bag and turned to head towards the door. He had his hands at his side, clenched into fists. All of a sudden he stopped and turned back around, storming up to the table, rage burning behind his irises. The green in his eyes had darkened and his face was contorted into one of pure murderous fury. He was pissed, and he kinda scared me, I had to step back as he approached, was it me that caused that look? As he got close, Emmett stood and blocked his path, along with Jazz. "Dude, calm down. You're scaring the shit out of my sister." His tone was firm, but did nothing to calm the anger I could practically feel rolling off Edward.

Edward spoke through clenched teeth at Jacob. "You fuck up once and I tell her then kill you. You understand me?"

_What the fuck?_

"You wouldn't dare!" Jacob practically growled.

_Someone gonna tell me whats going on?_

"We would if he didn't." Alice stood up along with Jess and Lauren. "That includes telling and killing. You get one chance, don't fuck it up. That girl right there is loved by us all and you hurt her once and you go down, do you get that Jacob? Ever heard that saying 'you break her heart, we break your face?' Well, we'll break every bone in your low-life body."

Jacob sat back down and nodded his acceptance.

I suddenly found my voice again. "Excuse me, but, what the _fuck_ is going on here?" I looked at Jacob. He wouldn't even look me in the eye. _Oh baby, what have you done? _I knelt down and got to eye level with him. "Jake? What are they talking about? What have you done?" I took his hand in both of mine. "You can tell me, what is it? Jakey? We can get through it together, whatever it is!"

"Sweetie, leave it okay?" Alice placed her hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. I was still not getting a reply from Jake. When I finally met his eyes, they were glassy. He was on the brink of tears.

"Bella, you know how much I love you, right?" His voice was strained, something was fucking wrong. I nodded at him, confused. "And you'll remember that, right?"

"Jake, you're scaring me."

"I-I..Jesus this is difficult." He took in a deep breath and took his hand from mine."Bella, I can't do this anymore"

"Don't you fucking dare! You piece of shit! How fucking dare you!" A barely recognizable roar sounded.

"Edward! Stop it! You'll make it worse." Jazz warned.

"Edward shut up!" I screeched. I met his eyes and they looked red and puffy. _Why are you crying? He looks heartbroken. Whats going on here?! _I turned back to Jake but he wasn't there. "Jake?!" I looked round to see him heading for the door, my legs were carrying me forward before I realised. "Jacob Black you look at me right now! What's going on!?"

He carried on walking, and then paused at the door. "It's over Bella." Gasps erupted from around the cafeteria.

"Over?" I whispered.

"Yes Bells, we're done." He gave me a cold, glassy stare before walking through the cafeteria door.

Before I could even move, Emmett had me in a bear hug. I tried to punch and kick my way free. "No! Emmett let me go! I have to get him back!" I screamed, but he didn't ease up. After an hour, I stopped my screaming. It was over, there was no more me and Jake, he'd just ended it. "Take me home, Emmett?" I asked hoarsely. My throat was dry and I just wanted to go home and curl into a ball.

"Want me to come with you instead?" Alice asked from behind my brother. I nodded and Emmett translated my response to her.

It wasn't long before I was carried into Emmett's car and Alice was driving me home. I just stared out of the window, watching the tree's go by. They all just looked like a blur of different greens. "Doesn't Edward have nice eyes?" I asked out loud.

"What was that sweetie?" Alice turned down the radio.

"Nothing," I mumbled. "Why do you think he did it Ali? Was it me? Is it because of how I look? Do I look bad? Was it because.." I felt like a 10 tonne truck had just hit my chest. "he just wanted sex." I burst into tears. "That's what he wanted! All along! And the I finally gave in! And he got what he wanted and left!" The car pulled into the drive. I ran into the house and collapsed in the hallway. "That's it, isn't it?!" I cried.

"No! Don't ever think that!" I felt Alice's arms pulling me into her lap. She started to stroke my hair. "He's just a dick Bella. You deserve so much better!" I sobbed into her shoulder as she tied to comfort me.

After a few hours of unrelenting sobbing, I had calmed enough to be moved onto the couch.

Just as I was moved, the door burst open and I heard my dad calling my name. Alice shouted to him and her arms were soon replaced with his. "Bella, honey." He pulled me into his lap while I just stared at the floor. "What happened, Alice?" She relayed the events to him and I felt his grip tighten on me. "I'll kill the fucker. I will kill him. It's not enough he knocked up that girl, now he thinks _he _has the right to end this!" He growled.

_Wait, what was that?_

_Knocked up._

_Oh shit_

_Oh my god._

_Tanya._

I bolted up right and practically jumped away from my father, as if his touch burned my skin. I forced out the words. "Tanya is pregnant. With Jacob's baby? Is that what I just heard?"

My father looked at me confused. "I thought you knew? I thought that's what had you crying, honey!"

Alice looked between my father and myself. I turned to her. "You knew. That's why you gave him those looks! You fucking knew!" And then it hit me ten fold. They all knew. They all fucking knew. "None of you thought you should have let me know?!" I looked back at my father. "How long have you known?"

He looked pained. "7 months."

It felt like I was getting stabbed over and over again, every new piece of information was like another jab.

"You kept this from me, for 7 fucking months? .MONTHS!" I was ready to kill. "How did you even know!?"

"Emmett.."

"Emmett knew as well?"It was barely a whisper. That was the most painful punch yet. I sank back to the floor against the wall. Both Alice and my father stood, unknowing what to do. When the door opened again, hushed voices traveled into the living room.

"Dude, let me get you looked at by dad, you took a beating." Emmett's voice was just loud enough to be heard. He sounded concerned, but I had no idea who he was talking to. All my anger for him suddenly boiled up and I grabbed the vase from the coffee table and stormed off to the hallway. I stopped for a moment when I saw Edward there, he looked crazed, he had a bruise forming on his jaw and his lip was cut up, and there was a fire burning in his eyes as they met mine, but it died down quickly and hurt overtook. "What are you staring a-" Emmett turned round and then I saw the cut above his eye, which was swelling up quickly. I dropped the vase and rushed over to them, ignoring the resounding smash as the glass hit the floor.

"What happened!?" I panicked, taking my brother's face in my hand to get a closer look at the source of blood trickling down the right side of his face. "Daddy!" I cried out.

Emmett just pulled me into another hug. "Bella, please don't be mad at me, please, I didn't want to see you hurt, it didn't work and it's my fault you were stuck with him for so long after it happened, please Bella forgive me. I hate when you're mad at me." I couldn't help it, I hugged him back and assure him he was forgiven. I couldn't stay mad at him.

"But what happened? Why are you bleeding?"

"Son? What on earth? What the hell happened?" My father rushed over with Alice to examine the boys.

"I beat the shit out the fucker and your brother tried to stop and got hurt," all heads turned to face Edward, who seemed to be struggling with standing up.

"Why would you hurt him?!"

"I warned him Bella, if he hurt you, I'd kill him. Emmett stepped in before it got that far though." I was looking for any signs of a joke, but there were none. He was serious.

"Are you insane? You can get arrested for that!" My father scolded, while wiping the blood from Emmett's brow. Then his face softened. "But thank you. Saved me doing that myself. Now come sit down, you look awful."

I just stared at him. This boy had made a threat, and he beat the crap out a boy he hardly knew, just because he upset me; a girl he hardly knew.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Edwards POV**

As soon as Emmett and Jessica had cornered me in the hallway and told me the reason behind their hate for Jacob, I suddenly had the urge to rip his throat out. I already disliked him, I didn't know why, but at least now my dislike was justified.

I despised him. Every little touch or kind word he said to her just made it worse. He didn't deserve her love after what he'd done, and it just angered me more when he acted as though he was worthy of that girl.

Bella was someone I felt very protective of, for some unknown reason. The day I knocked her on her arse and she accepted my hand and apology with nothing but kindness, I knew I'd lay my life on the line for this sweet girl.

Then she snapped.

She'd noticed every stare and every foul look towards her boyfriend. I hated to admit, but when she was angry, she was somehow even more beautiful. I'd tried to reason with her and tell her that it wasn't her we were angry at when she'd started using 'we' in her questions but then she turned on me.

I couldn't be near her, wanted to do what I could to take her anger away and calm her down, but I couldn't and I had to leave. I stood up and made my move for the door. I could feel my hands ball into fists. This was _his_fault, he was letting her believe that he was still some fucking saint and it was really starting to piss me off. I hadn't registered the fact I had now turned back around and was en-route for the table. I was about to kill that fucker. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella take a step back, and just for a second I'd wondered if I was scaring her. I didn't have to wonder long, Emmett confirmed it, and a it felt like a white hot poker was being shoved through me. I was scaring her. Me.

I couldn't hit him, but I could threaten in front of her. "You fuck up once and I tell her then kill you. You understand me?"

"You wouldn't dare!" He challenged. _I will tear you limb from limb. Don't fucking doubt it._

Then the girls stood up and backed me up. The scum sat his ass back in his chair. Moments later Bella was on her knees, pleading with him to tell her what as going on.

Alice tried to stop her, but she wasn't having any of it.

I was crumbling for her. That bastard was going to hurt her and it was inevitable. It was killing me that I couldn't save her from it. Never before had I felt so compelled to help and save someone but right now I was breaking.

Then I heard him. "Bella, I can't do this anymore."

_WHAT DID THAT FUCKER JUST SAY. I WILL KILL HIM. HOW FUCKING DARE HE._

He had to be fucking joking. He was daring to end it with her? He was the one that had cheated on her and he thought he was the one that should get to end it? "Don't you fucking dare! You piece of shit! How fucking dare you!" The words were out of me in a voice I hadn't heard before, but it was sill mine. I didn't register anything else until she was up and chasing after him, trying to make sense of his words.

He clarified for her and the cafeteria burst out into shocked gasps.

Emmett had a hold of her before she could chase him any further. She screamed and kicked and I had to fucking leave. I stormed through the halls, throwing punches and denting lockers as I went. That fucker would pay. He would pay for hurting her. I could still hear her screams on the other side of the hall.

After about a hour of standing there, torturing myself with her pain, it stopped. Emmett burst through the doors carrying a silent, broken Bella, with Alice tagging along behind them. The headed in the direction of the car park and I just stood there.

After a few minutes, Emmett walked back in, mumbling to himself. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch," he swung his fist at the wall.

I approached him cautiously. "Em?"

He looked up and sighed. "Ed, I'm gonna break every bone in that boys body. She's fucking broken right now. That's my baby sister, and no one fucking hurts her!" He roared, punching yet another hole into the wall.

"I'll help." Jasper appeared at the door, surrounded by Jess, Lauren and Mike,and what seemed like two-thirds of the cafeteria , who were all nodding and volunteering to accompany a murder. I couldn't help but smile at how much people loved Bella.

She was so hard not to love, she was so kind and friendly. Even I knew her outburst was something rare. But so many people were there ready to beat down the fucker that had upset her.

"Guys, she'd appreciate how much you all want to get payback on her behalf, but this is going to have to be a family and friend situation, and by that I mean, me and Edward." Emmett was a lot calmer now.

Everyone let out a sigh in unison and turned back as the bell for fifth period rang out.

I was slightly confused. Why was he asking for Jasper's help? Why weren't Jess and Lauren fighting for their chance? They all just offered sad smiles and retreated to get their stuff for class.

It was like hell waiting for the end of the school day to come. Emmett and I had arranged to meet out side Biology and then hunt down the jackass. In all truth, Emmett could have come into biology. It's not like he had a class to go to. He'd already graduated, he just stuck round for Bella to make sure she was always okay. He was putting off college for her just to protect her when she needed it. It was a strange family, from what I'd heard, her father and Emmett tried to make sure she was the one that was happy, they tried to make sure she was the one who got what she wanted and needed. Most families looked after each other, and Bella's family did, they just took extra care with Bella. I couldn't blame them, I'd do the same thing for her, and I barely knew the girl.

When the bell finally rang, I all but ran out of the class.

Emmett was there against the door frame with his arms crossed, waiting. We stuck around the school for two hours.

We knew Jacob would be coming out of football practice soon so we, so we headed over there. The boys had just started to come out, and then we spotted him. His eyes were red raw, and he looked defeated. He looked up and spotted us and stopped moving all together. He already had a dark bruise shadowing his eye.

"Look guys, can we not do this?"He begged. _That's not begging fucker, I'll have you begging for me to end your life in a minute._

"Oh, I'm sorry, when is convenient for you for me to beat the living day lights out of you ass!?" I growled. I felt myself take a step forward. "You fucking broke that girl and you expect us to let you go? Think again."

His eyes narrowed at me. _Big mistake fuck-face. _"Why do you care? You've known her a fucking week. It's none of your business!" He spat.

In less than a second I had him pinned to the wall with my forearm on his neck. "You don't want to piss me off any further, Black. I care because that girl is nothing but a fucking angel and you tore out her fucking heart in front of everyone! If you think that I'm just gonna forget about it then you're a fucking idiot." I pulled away from him and turned around to walk away with Emmett.

And then he said the words that I was sure I would make his last. "If she'd have given it up earlier, this never would have happened."

Everything froze. All I saw was red, .Red.

In a flash I had him on the floor beneath me, with my fists flying at his face, the bone of his nose cracked, deafeningly so. He threw me off him and I was on the floor against the wall when I felt his kick against my ribs, take all the air in my lungs away. He yanked me up by my shirt and launched his balled up fist at my face.

Punches were thrown and I could feel Emmett trying to pull me away from it all. When Jacob aimed for my face against, I ducked and Emmett was hit.

"Big mistake." He spat through clenched teeth. Jacobs eyes widened, and he was shocked enough that I could throw another punch before he could react. He was on the floor clutching his stomach by the time Emmett dragged me away. I could hear the coughs and groans from behind us as we headed to the car. "Dude, you're a mean fucking fighter! And a tough fucking cookie," he chuckled.

"Man, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to let him hit you." I coughed out, wincing from the pain radiating from my ribs.

Emmett's arm wound around me to keep me upright."Don't even worry about it. I just had to get you out of that before you killed the guy. Come on, I'll get my dad to check you ou-" His phone beeped just as he was helping me into the passenger side of a Vanquish. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened the message, "Oh shit. Shit shit fucking SHIT!" He looked back up me. "Alice just text me and Bella knows. She knows... dad let it slip." He sighed. "She's gonna fucking hate me!" He yelled, jumping into the drivers seat and starting up the car.

He must have run at least 5 stops signs and were pushing the speed limit, just in a haste to get back to his house.

When we pulled into a drive, I wasn't really surprised to see a pretty nice house. It was like mine, just a bit smaller, I didn't really expect anything less, they were pretty well off, they just weren't fond of showing it off.

Emmett helped me out of the car and and into the house. "Dude, let me get you looked at by dad, you took a beating." I mumbled an 'ok'.

I was still having trouble with calming myself down and then I saw her.

I couldn't hear anything, I just saw the red-rimmed, milk chocolate pools staring at me. Her cheeks glistened from the tears falling down them. She looked furious and then her face morphed into worry. She dropped the vase she was holding and rushed over, taking Emmett's face and looking over it. I couldn't tear my eyes from her. Even in her broken state, she was still caring. It amazed me.

She called for someone and her father and Alice rushed in, questioning what happened.

"I beat the shit out the fucker and your brother tried to stop and got hurt," I spoke out.

Everyone stopped and stared at me, Bella's eyes widened. "Why would you hurt him?!"

"I warned him Bella, if he hurt you, I'd kill him. Emmett stepped in before it got that far though." I stated.

"Are you insane? You can get arrested for that!" Her father scowled, while wiping the blood from Emmett's brow. Then his face softened. "But thank you. Saved me doing that myself. Now come sit down, you look awful."

"Thank you." I looked back at Bella. There was a hint of a smile playing on her lips, and even the idea that I was the reason behind it, warmed me to my very core.

"No problem," I gave her a small smile and followed her father, on unsteady legs to the living room. Out of nowhere Bella's arms wrapped around me and she kissed my cheek. I winced slightly from the pressure on my ribs and she stepped back instantly. "Bit tender is all." I gave her another small smile and shrugged.

I was there for an hour while her father checked me over. I was clear to go until I remembered leaving my car at school.

"I'll drive you home," the timid voice came from the sweet girl, who had spent the entire house just watching over me. Every time I caught her looking, she turned away and her cheeks were tinged with the most beautiful pink. I tried to decline but she was having none of it. I tried to look at Emmett for help.

"Dude, I'd just agree if I were you, she's a stubborn little pip squeak!" He grinned.

"He's right, I am. Now come on." She was a lot louder this time, and she even gave Emmett a dig to the arm and a playful scowl, he just ruffled her hair and threw her, her car keys. She caught them one handed and headed for the door, holding it open for me. I wasn't going to argue it further so I jut went with it.

The car ride was quiet except for the radio on in the background. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, but I still felt the need to feel the silence. "A rock would have been a better boyfriend." I said to myself.

Then I heard it. The most beautiful sound to ever grace my ears. She giggled.

I had to pick up my jaw, but I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face.

She caught me smiling and blushed. God I was starting to love that blush. "Probably, the best part of a rock would be that you can throw it away from you as far as you want and it can't come back," she shrugged.

"You can also throw a rock in the lake and it stays underwater," I hadn't meant to say that out loud, but it was out before I could stop it.

She pulled into my drive. And turned the car off. She turned to me and her brow furrowed for a moment before she spoke. "Why would you do that Edward? You don't even know me and you willingly went after Jake, why?"

"Honestly? I just saw how much it broke you, Bella and it hurt me. I couldn't let someone as per- I couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain and not being able to do anything about it. I don't know why, I just hated it with every fiber in me and if killing him would help believe me, I'd have done it in a heartbeat. For you."

_DUMBASS. WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?_

Why not? It's true.

_Yeah..it is._

Bella turned back and stare out of the window. "You should go in. See you round Edward." Her expression was blank.

_Nice going Masen you fucking moron._


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV  
**

"Honestly? I just saw how much it broke you, Bella and it hurt me. I couldn't let someone as per- I couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain and not being able to do anything about it. I don't know why, I just hated it with every fiber in me and if killing him would help believe me, I'd have done it in a heartbeat. For you." I searched for humour, all I found was sincerity.

A strange warmth spread in my tummy and it was something I'd felt once before, but ot to this magnitude.

I didn't want it.

"You should go in. See you round Edward."

I didn't want him in my car. I knew what this feeling was and it was what lead to my heartbreak. I wasn't going back there again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his shoulders hunch and his eyes drop to his lap. "See you round I guess.." He mumbled, stepping out of the car.

When he was a safe distance away, I pulled away and sped home. I hadn't noticed I was crying again, until was finding it hard to drive through the blur.

_What was it with the male species? Why did they always try to woo you with words and then do something to fucking break you when you love them? Assholes. The lot of them._

Okay, maybe it wasn't fair to compare Edward to every other boy, I mean, he beat the shit out of Jake, and expected nothing. He barely knew me and yet there he was, tearing the douche a new one. There had to be a catch.

_Maybe, just maybe, he's not like every other boy, idiot._ _Maybe for once a nice guy wants to do something nice without anything in return...to be nice.  
_  
Okay so maybe I overreacted a little.

I could give him the benefit of the doubt couldn't I? It couldn't be impossible for someone to just genuinely want to be a nice person.

_Great, you just sped off from what could possibly be the sweetest guy out there without a second glance. Nice Swan, reaaaaaaaal nice._

I had no clue what to do. When I parked the car in the garage, I saw Emmett emerge at the door. I really just wanted to close the door in his face, but I knew he'd crawl under it before it touched the ground. Instead, I clambered out of the car and gave him a small smile.

I tried to walk past him but he stepped in my way, three times.

"What am I kicking Edward's ass for?" He questioned, following me into the house.

"What? Why would you do that?" I quirked my eyebrow at him, throwing him a soda from the fridge, he caught it one handed and plopped himself down on one of the dining chairs.

"Well, about 3 minutes ago, I got a text from him, he was all like 'Bella's pissed, I think it's my fault, is she okay? I think I did something wrong, is she mad at me? blah blah blah," he illustrated his point with a puppet hand and then he was serious again. "So I ask again, what am I kicking his ass for?"

I sighed.

_He really is just a nice guy. Dammit Bella._

"Nothing Em, nothing at all." He shot me a confused look. "I kinda, maybe, sorta drove off after he explained why he hurt Jake, I got a funny feeling Em and it was the same funny feeling I got with Jake, but...it wasn't..it was worse? Better? I don't know I just felt it a lot more, and look where the lesser version left me! Screaming in the cafeteria hysterically and almost killing you with a vase." My heart ached when Em looked down and he sighed. I knew he was sorry. It just hurt that he kept it from me. "I do forgive you Em, I do. I just wished you'd have told me, instead of having to hear it from dad. But I know why you didn't tell me and I guess I'm okay with that, but so help me Emmett Swan, you keep another secret from me again, you and Rose won't be having any little monsters."

He stood up, laughing. "Yeesh you can be harsh Bells." He pulled me into a hug and I just nodded and grinned.

"What you two laughing at?" Rose's voices sounded from the kitchen door. "And where's my hug?" She mock glared at me.

"Rosie!" I pulled away from Emmett and pulled Rose into my tightest hug. "I've missed you! How was Em in England? Did he behave? Did he get banned from anywhere?" I was just spouting out questions with no chance for her to respond.

"Bella, sweetie, calm it. Em was fine, He behaved impeccably, and he's still allowed in the country." She laughed to herself. "Now, I believe, that it's time that me and you head upstairs, where Jess, Lauren and Ali all are. We're having an ice-cream and movie night, and since you've cried today, you get to pick the first film!" A large grin spread across her face, ad I was sure mine mirrored hers.

These girls know me.

"Aw, wheres my invite?" We turned to see a pouting Emmett, he just looked like a giant toddler with those little dimples on either cheek. "I'll carry the ice cream?"

I swear, sometimes Emmett is just the best. "Deal! Come along brother, you're about to sit through my all time favourite film." I heard him groan as the freezer door closed.

"If you say Pretty Woman, I'm taking all the ice-cream!"

"Em! That is not my favourite film! You know for a fact my favourite film is The Notebook!" I rolled my eyes, giggling when he groaned even louder.

"Fiiiiiiiine!"

We traipsed upstairs to my room where all the pillows had the been arranged on the floor around the T.V, there were bags of chips and candy covering the floor and I knew the mini fridge was stocked with soda, this was the best cure for heartache.

Everyone was already in their PJ's so I grabbed some from the drawer and told everyone I'd be back when I changed.

I couldn't have been gone long, but when I got closer to the door leading into my bedroom, I could hear murmuring. Edward's name stood out. I froze in place, pressing my ear against the door.

"He has it bad for her. I know I should be all defensive, being her big brother and everything, but if anything, I'd cheer the fucker on."

"I think we all would. Did you seem him when Jacob was talking, the boy was practically shaking, I could actually feel how angry he was," when dd Jasper get here? "If anything, she deserves him. He's nothing but good."

"Hang on a second. Why does Bella get the freaking God? I broke up with James last month, where's my Adonis?" Lauren chirped. The room burst into giggles and laughter, meaning it was a good time for me to walk back in.

I opened the door and stepped in. "What's got you all laughing?"

"Lauren's need to get laid, poor girl's gone a month without it!" Alice giggled.

"Poor girl indeed! Mama needs some sugar!" Lauren playfully scowled.

Another round of laughter broke out before we all got settled to watch the film. Emmett and Jasper sat in-between Alice, Rose and myself. All throughout the film I could feel their eyes on me, watching my every reaction to the film. I cried at this film endlessly and its like they were all expecting a full on breakdown.

"No, no, just wait a minute. We're not really breaking up, are we?" The main girl cried.

That's when every head turned my direction. And I knew what they were expecting as soon as it hit. "I uhm...I need some air." I stood up hastily and pushed myself out of the room and out of the house. I sat on the doorstep, waiting for tears, waiting for a breakdown. But it didn't half an hour I just felt tense, I felt like I'd lost a best friend.

And I had.

Jacob had been my best friend and boyfriend, I felt so comfortable around him.

But it was the same way I felt around Emmett.

"I loved him, like a brother!" A smile spread across my face at the realization.

I was smiling because it didn't hurt so bad, knowing that this wasn't what I'd made it to be in my head, I didn't feel so hurt..so betrayed.

"Bella?"

I shrieked louder than I should have. "Edward! You shit me up!" I glared at him.

"Sorry... I uh...You were just there smiling...you looked kinda deranged just sat out here on your own with a grin plastered on your face.." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking concerned.

"Why are you here?" I blurted out.

"Emmett text me a few minutes ago, said you needed me?" I could feel my confusion take over.

"I don't need you.." The thought of the conversation I had overheard came back to me. "Dammit Em." I mumbled.

"Oh...well..I guess I'm not needed then, I'll uh..be off. Sorry," he turned to leave and I jumped up.

"Wait! Uhm.. listen about before-"

"Bella, that was my fault, I just let it slip, I should have kept it to myself. I didn't mean it." He stepped closer.

"You didn't?" Well that smarts.

_Why did that just hurt?_

"No I did..I just..Dammit!" He kicked a stone in the yard. "I didn't mean to upset you, the words were out before I could stop them Bella, I meant them, I meant them as much then as I do now. Do you get that?"

I nodded. "You didn't upset me, it was nice, I just... I can't explain it but, I just didn't want what I was feeling at the time. It wasn't a bad feeling, I just...I don't even know," I gave a short laugh. "I give up."

"So I didn't upset you? Are you sure? Cos I felt awful Bella. After the day you've had, I really felt like an ass," a little nervous laugh broke free from him.

_That. Was. Adorable. Holy shit was that cute._

"Well to make it up to you, for making you feel like an ass, do you maybe wanna come join us for movie night? There's ice cream..." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

And just then, the most beautiful crooked smile took my breath away.

"I'd love to," _oh god that smile. _"I mean, who can refuse ice cream!"

I almost squealed.

I took his hand before he could change his mind, but we both jumped when our skin touched. Little electric jolt shot through the skin.

I shook it off and put it up to static.

I lead him to my room and opened the door to a room full of smug smiles and grins.

_The sneaky son of a... they knew! I should thank them later..._

I lead Edward to the space I had been sat in and he sat down promptly. When I went to take a seat, I noticed that everyone had taken up the space, by lying down.

"Sorry Baby B, looks like the only seat left is Edward." Jasper grinned. He was met with giggles from the girls and a snort from Emmett.

Edward looked up at me and shrugged. "I don't mind if you don't..." He held out his hand.

"Um... Okay?" I took his hand, and there was the static again.

He pulled me down onto his lap, not letting go of my hand.

_I don't mind this...not at all._


	5. Chapter 5

**Edwards POV**

"Edward!Sweetheart! What on earth happened to you!?" My mother rushed over to me as soon as I stepped into the house, pure worry coating her features.

"Mom, I'm fine." I held her wrists lightly and kissed her cheek, walking past her to the kitchen. "You want a drink, Mom?" I called from the fridge.

"No, I'm fine. Eddie?"

"Yeah?" I turned round, opening my bottle of water.

My mother was sat , fidgeting. She looked up and mischief swirled in her emerald eyes. "Who was the pretty girl that dropped you off?"

I looked down and frowned. "She was a very nice girl that I've just thoroughly pis-" she shot me a warning look, "upset."

"Eddie? How did you upset her? Does it have anything to do with the bruises you're covered in?" She took my hand in hers as I sat down and offered her motherly smile. At that moment the house phone rang and she let out a sigh. "That'll be your father with his 5 o'clock phone call! I love that man endlessly Edward but your father has some little quirks I could live without," she shook her head at the continuous ringing.

"Mom, you know you'd miss it if he stopped and plus, you know he just worries about you. Now answer the damn phone, he'll go insane otherwise," I patted her hand and handed her the phone, pressing the answer button before she got it.

There was a lot of loud mumbling on the other end and my mother rolled her eyes. "Carl-... Yes but...Ca...I'm fine...he's fine...Carli-...yes I love you too...Honey?...Dammit Carlisle! I love you honey, I do, but these phone calls are not necessary..." She pulled the phone from her ear and rolled her eyes again.

My own phone vibrated. It was a text from Emmett reading:_Dude B needs u. Get here asap. -Em_

"Mom, I need your car." The words were out before I realised, but my mother didn't even flinch at the words, she just pointed to the key dish and waved me off with a smile. I grabbed her keys and was in her Mercedes in no time.

When I pulled up in front of Bella's house, I noticed her sat on the doorstep...smiling. She looked sad but was smiling.

_Strange._

I stepped out of the car and approached cautiously. "Bella?"

She let out the loudest shriek ever and it even made me jump. "Edward! You shit me up!" She shot me a glare.

_She's fucking adorable when she's mad._

"Sorry... I uh...You were just there smiling...you looked kinda deranged just sat out here on your own with a grin plastered on your face.." I stated, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" She questioned.

"Emmett text me a few minutes ago, said you needed me?"

"I don't need you.." _Knife to the gut._"Dammit Em." She mumbled to herself.

"Oh...well..I guess I'm not needed then, I'll uh..be off. Sorry," I turned t make my way back to the car.

"Wait! Uhm.. listen about before-" She called from behind.

I turned back to face her and took a step towards her. "Bella, that was my fault, I just let it slip, I should have kept it to myself. I didn't mean it."

"You didn't?" Hurt flashed across her face for a moment.

_Dammit Masen! _

"No I did..I just..Dammit!" I kicked the closest thing to me. "I didn't mean to upset you, the words were out before I could stop them Bella, I meant them, I meant them as much then as I do now. Do you get that?"

She gave a nod. "You didn't upset me, it was nice, I just... I can't explain it but, I just didn't want what I was feeling at the time. It wasn't a bad feeling, I just...I don't even know," she let out a short laugh "I give up."

"So I didn't upset you? Are you sure? Cos I felt awful Bella. After the day you've had, I really felt like an ass," my nervous laughter erupted from me. It was by far the least masculine thing to have come from me.

"Well to make it up to you, for making you feel like an ass, do you maybe wanna come join us for movie night? There's ice cream..." She gave me the cutest fucking look I'd ever seen. Her chocolate brown eyes got wider and she looked up at me with hope. It was fucking adorable.

I smiled at her.

"I'd love to,I mean, who can refuse ice cream!"

She looked almost giddy when she took my hand. Just as both hands touched, little shocks zapped the skin she was touching. I thought it was just static so I kept a hold of her hand. She pulled me through her house and up to her room.

She opened the door and everyone in there looked like they'd walked into a chocolate factory. Bella lead me to a space between everyone and I sat down, not noticing that there wasn't anywhere for her to sit'

"Sorry Baby B, looks like the only seat left is Edward." Jasper grinned. Everyone laughed at some hidden joke.

I looked up at her and gave a shrug. As long as she had somewhere to sit. "I don't mind if you don't..." I offered her my hand.

"Um... Okay?" She took hold of it and the little shocks were back again.

I pulled her down gently and she settled into my lap.

_This feels so fucking comfy._

Emmett stuck on the next movie, which happened to be a horror. I didn't recognize the movie but all the girls certainly did.

Jess and Lauren huddled together. Rosalie and Emmett settled among a pile of pillows together and Jasper and Alice had clambered onto the bed and were peeking out from under the quilt.

Bella just remained on my lap, absent-mindedly toying with my hand.

Emmett pressed play and sped through the opening credits.

All the candles in the room had been blown out and the lights were off, leaving the T.V to light the room.

I tried to focus on the movie but it was completely useless. I spent most of the time watching Bella.

And I knew she was watching me.

When the girls screamed or jumped at apart in the film, Bella just laughed and that fascinated me.

I caught her 'hidden' glances at me every time and I loved the way I could still practically see her blush in the dark.

When the film ended, everyone stretched out and Emmett and Jasper stood up and looked at me. "You wanna come with us? We're gonna go hang in my room for the night and leave the girls to their gossip and nail shit," Emmett offered.

Bella shuffled off my lap and gave me a small smile. "Have fun," she mumbled.

I gave her a grin and headed off with the boys to Emmett's room.

Emmett lay back on his bed and Jasper took up residence in the swivel chair next to it. I sat on the bean bag at the end of the bed.

"So Ed my man, you like B?" Emmett asked. He wasn't even joking. He and Jasper were looking at me with pure curiosity.

"Uh yeah, she's great Em, everyone likes her," I stated.

"No, do you _like _her?" Jasper questioned.

_Oh that like!_

_Well do I? I don't even know!_

"I don't know? I barely know her guys."

"You barely knew Jackass Black and you still almost paralysed the boy just for upsetting her. No 'friend' does that. I'm her brother and Jazz has known her since kindergarten and the most we would have done is kicked him in the crotch or something. You went full on killer mode"

"I just acted on impulse...no big deal," I shrugged.

"Dude, just admit it, you got it bad for Baby B and she has it bad for you." I turned to Jasper.

"She does?"

"Are you freaking kidding me? We all saw you outside, no girl is that eager to invite a practical stranger into their house! You can try and palm it off on gratefulness or whatever, but she turns into a tomato when you look at her and you give the death glare to any male touching her. It's pretty obvious. We all know it. Why do you think Em asked you to come over tonight? We set your ass up!" He grinned.

"You sneaky fuckers!" I chuckled. They just laughed.

Then Emmett turned serious. "Listen bro, I love my sister, and I know you're a fucking great guy. But, if something happens between you two, I swear, you upset her, and what you did to Jake will seem like a scratch compared to what I'll unleash on your ass..." Then he lightened up. "Now who's gonna go get the beers?"

"I'll go, need to use the bathroom anyway," I suggested. They both nodded so I headed out of the room towards the bathroom.

When I came back out of the bathroom, Bella was pacing in the hallway. "Sorry, were you waiting long?" I questioned.

"What? Oh no, I just needed some air. It's all boys boys boys in there!" She offered a smile.

"Ironically, its girls girls girls in Em's room."

She gave a short laugh.

"I'm just gonna grab some beers from the fridge so.."

"I'll join...if that's ok?" She looked up at me through a frame of thick, long lashes.

"Sure," I nodded. She skipped ahead slightly and I just followed her lead.

We finally got into the kitchen and I pulled out a pack of beers from the fridge. "Edward, do you like me?" I spun round. She was fidgeting where she stood, her brow furrowed.

_What is it with the whole 'like'_thing?

"Yeah, you're great Bella."

"I don't mean that way.." she muttered.

I let out a quiet sigh. "Maybe, I don't know Bella. I've never felt the need to take someones pain away as much as I did with you. I've never felt so shit for thinking I'd upset someone." I admitted.

"Can I ask just one question?" She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

_Holy. shit._

"Sure," I nodded.

"What were you, Em and Jazz talking about?"

"You," I answered honestly.

"Me? What about me?" She questioned.

"You said one question missy." I joked.

"Then you ask a question," she prompted.

"What were you girls talking about?"

"You," she blushed. "Why were you talking about me?"

"The boys wanted to know if I _like_you, an apparently, it's pretty obvious to them that I do. Why were you talking about me?"

"Same story," she shrugged.

We stood in silence for a few moments.

"I want to try something Edward..." She furrowed her brow, stepping closer. "You have to stay very still."

I froze in place as she moved closer.

I almost stopped breathing when her face was only a few inches from mine.

She took a deep breath and stood up on her tip toes, leaning in.

Warm soft lips brush over mine, moving and molding to mine.

Such a chaste kiss, yet when she pulls away, I want more.

Her eyes twinkle and shine, as she draws her lip back between her teeth. Her porcelain cheeks now stained with a now familiar pink hue.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"Don't dare apologise for that Bella." I grinned at her, and the tinge in her cheeks darkened.

"Edward?" She whispered, looking down.

"Yeah?" _Was she regretting what she'd done? This is your fault Masen. I don't know how, but it is!_

"I _like_you."


	6. Chapter 6

There, it was out! It was out like there and I couldn't take it back. I didn't want to take it back, I wanted him to know. I looked up at him through my lashes, gnawing on my bottom lip, nervously.

He looked disgusted.

_What the?_

"Edward? Did I say something wro-"

"I have to go," he choked out, he didn't even look at me before walking past me.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. He didn't want me. He didn't feel the same as I did and it fucking killed me.

I gave a slight nod and whispered, "Ok."

He was out of the kitchen and up the stairs before the first tears fell. I slumped against the fridge and broke into a sob.

_You_ were_ so fucking stupid Bella!_

I stood up and pulled my fist back, punching the fridge in my frustration and shattering the bones in the process. "OW MOTHERFUCK! EMMETT! DAD!" I screeched.

I tried to shake off the pain but that just made it worse. Within seconds everyone was downstairs, staring at the crying girl, cradling her hand.

Emmett and daddy rushed over. "Bells, what the fuck did you do?" Emmett panicked. Fury took hold of him and he turned round to see an agonized Edward. "Did you do this?! Did you hurt my baby sister?!" He roared.

Edward cowered, never taking his eyes off me. Un-shed tears shone in his eyes. And then he nodded.

"What?" I questioned him. "Edward didn't do anything! I was just stupid, don't even think about hurting him Em, it was my fault."

"Bella," Edward shook his head at me, his voice sounded so pained, it hurt.

We stared at each other, I could tell he wanted to cry and all I wanted to do was comfort him.

My father stepped between us and asked to look at my hand. I held it out and he looked over it tenderly. I winced every so often and he confirmed I'd fractured a few knuckles. "Honey, we're gonna have to go sort this out at the hospital," he turned to everyone, "guy's you can either wait here,you come with us, or go home it's up to you, but we wont be back for at least 2 hours." He smiled kindly at everyone.

"We'll stay here and tidy her room," Rose volunteered, the girls all agreed as did Jasper.

"I'm going with her...if that's alright?" Edward pleaded with his eyes. _Why would he even care? _But I wasn't going to argue.

Emmett, Edward and my father all clambered into the car after helping me.

When we got to the hospital I sat on the edge of the bed, hating the throbbing sensation in my newly bruised hand.

Daddy had gone to go look at my x-rays and Emmett had gone to get a snack from the vending machine so it was just me and Edward and I could tell he was uncomfortable from his fidgeting.

"You didn't have to come here," I mumbled to him.

His head shot up and there were the red-rimmed eyes I'd met before. "I am so fucking sorry Bella. I'm such an ass! This is my fault!"

"Why don't you like me?" I blurted out. I felt my eyes widen as I slapped my had over my mouth.

He looked at me as though I'd grown another head. "Bella, honestly, is that why you punched the fridge?"

"No, course not Edward, I just punched it for the fucking kicks."I laced in the sarcasm. "Of course it is! You just fucking left after I told you how I feel!"

"Bella! Of course I like you! Jesus Christ, I just.. can't." He groaned.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, you can't like me? Am I not good enough for you?" I spat at him. He flinched at my words, making me instantly regret them, but I wanted fucking answers. "Well?"

"Bella you are perfect okay?" He got up and stood in front of my, tilting my chin to meet my eyes. "I can't like you, because I don't want to hurt you." He gave a short laugh, his eyes darting to my hand, "bit late. But Bella, if this, us is to happen, and I do something to hurt you, that's my fault. I can't hurt you, if I did I'd fucking hate myself. I'd be just like Jacob." It was my turn to flinch. The thought of Edward doing something like that to me made my stomach twist in painful ways. "Bella, I'd never intentionally hurt you, but my mouth runs away before my brain can catch up, I do things without thinking most of the time. But most of all Bella, I'm so fucking scared. I have never felt this strongly about someone before and 'm fucking terrified about messing it all up and losing you already. That' why I can't like you."

_Oh_

"That..is the most sickeningly sweet thing I've ever heard come from a teenager." A man's voice sounded from the doorway. I turned to see a blonde male next to my father, his face looked familiar. They both started walking towards us.

"Dad? Why aren't you home?" Edward asked. "Mum will be worried!"

_Dad? That's why the hot doc looked familiar!_

"Calm down son, I've called her. And anyway! Charlie wanted to speak with me so I stayed. He told me that my son and his daughter seemed to have something going on, and just like any good father, I decided to be nosy!" He grinned, turning to me. "Bella, I've heard so much about you, it's lovely to meet you at long last!" He offered a fatherly smile. Daddy rolled his eyes at the remark.

"It's nice to meet you to Mister...Uh.. Doctor Cullen." I shot him a timid smile.

"Please, call me Carlisle! And, I'm sorry for my little outburst, Charlie just said you were here so I came to see why and now I know, you were professing your heart this lovely young lady!" He chuckled.

The tips of Edward's ears turned red at the same time my face did. "Dad," he groaned.

"Sorry kiddo, I'll leave you all too it, do you know if you'll be home tonight?"

"I think I'm staying at Bella's, with Jasper and Emmett tonight, I'll call you in the morning?"

Carlisle nodded and gave Edward's shoulder a squeeze. "Alright, see you tomorrow, love you son!" He called, walking away.

Edward laughed and turned back to my father and me. "Alright honey we're gonna have to bandage your hand up and you won't be able to use it properly for about 3 weeks. You had to do this to your writing hand? I'll set something up so that Emmett can write down your classwork since he just hangs around that school anyway, he's said he's fine with it, and he'll talk to your teachers." I nodded at my father.

After my hand was taped and bandaged, we headed back. I really needed to talk to Edward again after his little proclamation in the hospital.

When we got back, Emmett headed upstairs and my dad headed off to bed with a quick kiss to my forehead, leaving me and Edward in the hallway.

I pulled him into the living room and he sat down in the arm chair. "Bella, I-"

"Edward, let me speak okay? Okay. What you said in the hospital, did you mean it? Do you like me?" He nodded and opened his mouth to speak but I continued. "Edward, when a girl says she likes you, you answer back, you don't leave the room and let her think that she's just said something to repel someone. I thought you were fucking disgusted in the fact I liked you. You don't let a girl fucking think that she's just shared how she felt and it meant fuck all. You hurt me when you left. I literally felt like you had stabbed me in the gut, and I've got to tell you, that's not a nice feeling. I like you despite what you think you'll do. I don't want you to hurt me either Edward, but I know you wont, I know you can't. Now please, if you don't want this, us, then leave now. I'd have enough pain for today and if you're going to hurt me Edward, do it now and I can get it all in one go. Don't fucking drag it out."

Edward looked up at me when I stopped pacing. His brow was furrowed for a moment. "Bella are you sure you want this? Because from the first moment I saw you I knew I wanted you. I fucking hated Jacob just because he had you and I didn't. That hurt, and I didn't even know why! It was the most confusing thing I've ever felt, but then he hurt you and I swear to shit I almost tore him from limb to limb! Bella if I was to ever hurt you that way, you have permission to let Emmett rip me apart okay?" Then _that _smile appeared. "Bella, I'm not going anywhere." He stood up and stepped towards me.

My breathing became more labored the closer her got. _Why did he have this effect on me?!_

Then lips touched mine and everything suddenly ceased to exist, everything but me and him. His lips were the most perfect thing I had ever tasted and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small moan. .

I tangled my good hand in his copper locks and brought him closer to me. His hands found their way to my hips and he pulled me closer, leaving no space between us while we kissed. I felt his tongue dart out and run across my bottom lip, silently asking permission. I parted my lips and I swear I heard him groan as his tongue met mine.

After a few moments we pulled away, panting. "So does this mean we're... like..together?" Edward questioned out loud.

I couldn't help but giggle at his simplicity. "If you want it to then it does," I bit down on my lip.

"In that case, you're my girlfriend," He grinned.

"And you're my boyfriend,"

A round of applause erupted from the hallway, scaring the living shit out of me.

We turned our heads to see the whole household looking at us, grinning from ear to ear, even my dad.

"You guys are so cute!" Alice chimed.

"How long have you all been stood there?" I quirked an eyebrow, genuinely curious.

Everyone turned to my dad. "Since we pretended to go to bed..."

"Dad!" I blushed. "Well we're going to bed for real now."

"Oooooo! Bit early on for that stage B!" Jess giggled.

I scowled at her and felt Edward chuckle. I stepped away from the position we had remained it, blushing slightly, earning laughs from the surrounding group.

I felt like dying of embarrassment.

That was until I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

I'd never felt more right.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Not my characters, all recognizable ones are our dear Stephanie's!**

**ALRIGHTY MY LOVELY JUBBLY PEOPLE here were having a time skip! And the time skip is to right now. (You get what I mean?)**

*Age 24*

Edwards POV

I'm not one to celebrate birthdays with as much enthusiasm as the rest of the world. I hate getting older and I don't understand how anyone can enjoy it at all. Although, Bella always made it bearable. But this year, the woman is insane. Of course for both our birthdays, family and friends come round, we have a dinner, sing happy birthday, eat cake, catch up and so on, so the house has to be clean and has to be prepared. Each birthday came with a theme usually, for the past 5 years, it had been tradition for each birthday to have a theme. The first theme was Vegas which was for my birthday, then Hawaii for Bella's and they were two of the best parties I've attended. Emmett in a hula skirt is something that is so very entertaining and so very disturbing at the same time.

See I have no idea what the theme for my birthday is and no one will tell me, again, tradition. The downside is, I've been kicked out of the house with Emmeline, Emmett and Rose's little girl. Rose fell pregnant with her just as she'd gotten settled into her job with Alice and Bella. They'd started a fashion line just out of boredom with having more money the they knew what to do with and within a year, they're designs were on catwalks and being bought by the famous. They decided to start a new company and no they had their own fashion magazine as well as multiple clothing stores around the states. All within the space of 6 years. When Rose got pregnant she and the girls introduced their maternity range, and that was a huge hit among the rich and pregnant!

Emmett, Jasper and I had decided to take the same route-the business route- once we'd all graduated early from our school lives. We opened a chain of nightclubs and they picked up from the start. There were 14 'Twilight' clubs placed around North America and they were doing great. Emmett and I had our toes dipped in another business of owning several gyms and being personal trainers for 2 of them so we did quite well!

Emmeline seems to just be full of energy today, running round like there's nothing but sugar in her system. She's the most active 4 year old I've ever come across.

An idea hits me.

_Little E knows everything. She'll know about my birthday theme!_

"Emmy sweetheart, uncle E has a question for you!" I call her, laughing as she leaps up from the sandpit from the middle of the group of friends she seems to have gathered and runs as fast as she can on her little legs. She clambers up on my knee and awaits my question. "You know Emmy, Auntie Bella throws Uncle E a birthday party every year, and I know you and your momma help Auntie Bella plan it.."

"Momma told me I not to tell you! Sowwy Unca E!" She bursts out in a little fit of giggles and jumps back down, heading to the jungle gym.

_Damn it, they got the kid!_

When it gets to 4 I get Emmeline fastened in the car seat.

* * *

Bella texts me at half past, just as I arrived at Emmett and Rose's. I open the message before getting out of the car.

_Hi baby! Missing you already! Em + Rose have your outfit. Your driving them + Emmy here. No complaints. Love you xxx -B_

I shake my head with a slight smile, stepping out of the car to unbuckle Em. As soon as she's set on the floor she takes off for her Dad, standing in the doorway with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He was looking at me like I'd just given him the best present in the world, but fuck knows what I've done.

He murmurs something to Em and she runs past him as he looks back up at me. "Do I have something on my face?" I run my hand over my mouth, checking in case the ice creams me and Em had eaten had left a trace. He just shook his head, still with that stupid ass grin on his face. "What the fuck has you grinning so much man?"

He scowls at me for a second then raises his voice loud enough so that Rose can hear I'm guessing. "Edward, that language is not to be used around here, Em can pick up words like a sponge. I will not tolerate it."

I dig his arm. "Dude you're so whipped." I walk past him into the house. "So which room is my outfit in and on a scale of 1 to Jazz in a mankini, how bad is it?" I turn to see him scrunch up his face at the memory of Emmett's bachelor party. "I know man, that was just awful. Especially when his boys came out." We both shudder and follow it with a laugh.

"It's no where near that bad. And it's up in the guestroom. We're heading there at half 5...so be ready.. Rose has spent all day getting ready! Women and they're looks! I'll leave you too it, gotta go get ready myself." He pats my back and I head up to the guest room, taking a steadying breath before walking into the unknown.

I crank open the door and spot a garment bag laying on the bed. I reach over and pull down the zip, revealing its contents.

I pull out a white lab coat, a navy shirt and navy silk tie and black dress pants. Around the hanger there's a stethoscope and attached is another note.

_Dr. Masen, _

_As a member of this hospital, I must inform you that your conduct and the way you dress is wildly inappropriate. The other nurses and I believe that it is completely unacceptable they way you walk around, fully dressed and dazzling us all with that smile of yours. I think we need to talk face to face about this. After your rounds I expect to see you in the B.R._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Nurse Swan._

God I love that woman sometimes.

I change into my outfit and drape the stethoscope around my neck, walking downstairs when I'm ready.

When I get to the living room, Rose is stood, applying the last of her make up, at the mirror. I let out a low whistle "If you're any indication, Bella is going to be a freaking goddess Dang Rosie, you look pretty good," I grin as she rolls her eyes. "Thanks by the way, for helping Bella plan this," I hand her, her little nurses hat.

"Eddie, you thank me every year, will you quit it already, it's your birthday, I'm happy to help!" She kisses me cheek and fixes the headpiece on her head.

Emmett comes down carrying Emmeline. He's dressed in green scrubs with a bandanna around his head, and Emmeline is dressed in a little blue dress with a white apron with a red cross on it, she has a smaller version of her mothers headpiece on. It was clear the theme was doctors and nurses.

* * *

When we all piled into my car, Emmett's phone rings. "B?...Yes...I'm a dude so...I'll tell him...right...then why are you on the-...what was that? B? B, you there? Bella?! Bella are you there?!" I glance in the rear view mirror to see Emmett look panicked. His eyes meet mine in the mirror and my gut twisted.

"Emmett?" I could feel a lump rise in my throat.

"Edward drive as fast as you can," Emmett forces out.

I didn't need any thing else, I hit the gas with my entire weight, forcing the car as fast as I could.

Within 10 minutes we get to the house.

I practically jump from the car. My feet carry me faster than I could register. I burst through the door and almost fucking die of a heart attack.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of people including Bella jump out from behind the furniture.

I can't help but pull her to me and check her over. "Are you okay!?"

Everyone bursts out laughing. Emmett and Rosalie's laughter joins in. "Aw dude, we got you so good!" Emmett howls through his laughing.

I am fucking pissed. But Bella is okay, and that's all that matters. "That was fucking cruel. Don't you ever scare me like that again or so help me, I'll have your balls Emmett." I growl.

"Hey it was B's idea, she wanted your ass here as soon as possible!" He grins. I shake my head and turn to the crowd who are all trying to hold back the remaining of their laughter.

"Happy birthday baby!" Bella chimes in. I can't help but chuckle. I give her a quick kiss and and tuck her under my arm by my side.

"Happy birthday Edward!" Everyone cheers in unison. I thank them all and take Bella's hand, leading her to the kitchen.

Once she starts to pile her plate, I finally take notice of her outfit.

It's just like Rosalie's and Alice's and every other woman's in the room but it looks so much better on Bella. The tight white dress clings to her every curve perfectly, the neck line dips enough for me to see the hint of something red and lacy beneath. Her red heels make her petite 5 foot 3 frame increase to 5 foot 8. Her long chocolate locks are tied up in a loose bun, a few curled tendrils of hair to frame her face finish off the look. She was so beautiful and sexy at the same time. She always had the perfect balance.

"You know love, I appreciate this whole party the whole theme is just amazing," I look over the cupcake with a red cross on them, and those little pots for things like pee that are lined up next to all the drinks, obviously for shots. The larger one were being used as cups. There's IV bags set up at various points around the downstairs of the house, each with different drinks in them. There's blood coloured drinks in every punch bowl and there's multiple syringes filled with ketchup and mustard for the very carefully carved thermometer hot dogs. This may have seemed like a children's party but it's fucking cool. "But you have no idea how fucking scared I was on the drive over. I thought you'd been in a fucking crash."

"Aw baby, I'm sorry, it just fitted with the theme of hospitals, I didn't mean to scare you like that," she looks up at me, apology filling her big brown eyes. I sighed and she Knew she'd won me over.

"It's fine love, now lets go enjoy my birthday!"

* * *

After an hour or so the time for presents descends. From my own parents and Bella's father, I get a photo album, half filled with pictures of Bella and I as children up until to pictures from last year, the rest of the album is blank. It's a lovely gift and I tell them so. The gift from Emmett and Rosalie is a huge collection of Harry Potter memorabilia including an adult sized Gryffindor uniform. I'm sure my face represents how fucking happy I am with this. "You guys...you just...thank you!" I beam at them. Emmett grins, proving that this was totally his idea. "Em you fucking rock." He just nods with his smug grin.

Alice and Jasper give me a bunch of CD's, all of my favourite singers. It's pretty cool, I even change the music and put one of Elvis's CD's on, everyone but Bella and her father and my parents groan at the change.

Finally it's time for Bella's present. She hands me the box and I tear the paper off, revealing a box of baby rattles and pacifiers. "Love, I'm a little old..and a little big," I lift up the white baby onesie with a teddy bear on the front of it. "Thanks?" I shoot her an unsure smile and she giggles.

"They're not for you," She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and looks around, bursting into a bright smile. "They're for the baby."


End file.
